The Best Laid Plans
by Isilarma
Summary: Godric sees that Salazar and Helga have yet to completely reconcile after their disagreement, and is not happy about it. He decides to do something about it. Or at least he tries to. Part of the Tales of the Founders series.


**The Best Laid Plans**

**Isilarma**

**This is set a couple of weeks after the events of 'Light and Dark Don't Coexist,' but it isn't necessary to have read that first. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Written for the Matchmaker's Competition over at the HPFC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

"You did what?"

Godric waved a hand. "We were fine. There were only four of them."

"And only two of you!"

"That was a fairly typical state of affairs," Salazar remarked.

Helga stared at the pair of them. "Typical?"

Salazar shrugged. "Would you rather we had done nothing?"

"Of course not, but even so..." She trailed off, shaking her head. Godric sighed; she was not taking the news of some of their earlier exploits as well as he had hoped. Then again, Rowena too was frowning.

"What I find interesting is how the pair of you always managed to find yourselves right in the centre of things," she said. "Anyone would think you went looking for trouble."

Godric winced. That assumption would not be entirely baseless. Salazar nodded.

"Yes, Godric did tend to attract attention."

"Me?" Godric exclaimed. "You were excelling on that count long before I met you."

"Remind me again which of us hunted down and destroyed an entire cult."

"It was not as if it was a large cult," Godric muttered. "And you were the one who insisted on challenging every Dark Arts master you encountered."

Helga frowned. "Why were you challenging them? I thought you wanted to learn from them."

Salazar gave a sight shrug. "I felt that if I could defeat them, there was nothing they could teach me that was worth learning."

"But that was incredibly dangerous."

Salazar looked down. "At the time, the risk seemed worth taking."

Godric grimaced. Helga and Rowena knew nothing of that, but he remembered what Salazar had been like when they first met. It had been the boy's complete disregard for his own safety that had prompted Godric to keep an eye on him in the first place. Salazar sighed and rose to his feet.

"Please excuse me; I have a potion that needs attending to."

Godric nodded. "Do try not to blow anything up this time."

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "You are hardly one to talk." He gave a brief bow to the ladies, and swept from the room.

Helga stared after him, her face a mask of dismay. "I should not have said anything."

Godric and Rowena exchanged a look. Helga and Salazar had mended their friendship after their disastrous discussion a few weeks earlier, but they were still very wary of offending each other.

"You did nothing wrong," said Rowena gently. "If you had not asked, I probably would have."

Godric nodded. "He did not mind. Trust me; I have offended him often enough to know the difference."

Helga did not look convinced. "I had better go and make sure." She gave them a small smile and disappeared after Salazar.

Godric leaned back in his chair and massaged his temples. That was not the way he had wanted things to go. Rowena too was staring after their friends, and her beautiful face was distinctly troubled. Godric sighed.

"Well, that went well."

"They are still uncomfortable around each other," Rowena murmured.

"I noticed. They are being ridiculous."

Rowena shook her head. "I know they are, but I do not know what we can do about it."

Godric frowned. "Maybe if I had a word with them..."

Rowena's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Why not? Someone has to make them see sense."

"Yes, but have you thought about how you would go about it?"

Godric shrugged. "What is there to think about? If I get them in the same room, they will have no choice but to speak to each other."

Rowena closed her eyes for a moment. "And if they do not want to be in the same room?"

Godric folded his arms. "I do not care. They need to get past this."

"I am not arguing with you," said Rowena gently. "I know that this is important, but you need to think it through a little."

Godric fell silent. Salazar was not the easiest of people to manipulate, and Helga, despite her innocence, was too sharp to be easily deceived either.

"You may be right," he murmured. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Rowena sighed. "If I were you, I would leave them to manage it by themselves," she said. "They are more than capable of settling their own disagreements without our interference."

Godric scowled. "Helga maybe, but Salazar-"

"Will settle soon enough." She tilted her head to one side. "Godric, what is this really about?"

"Nothing."

"Godric."

He had never been able to lie to her. "I cannot let him ruin this."

Rowena opened her mouth, but Godric now found he could not stop himself. "You know how long it takes him to trust someone the way he does us, and he values those relationships above all else. Losing any of them would hurt, but Helga..." Godric trailed off helplessly. Helga had always been different. Rowena nodded slowly.

"She feels the same way."

Godric let out a long breath. "You see why I worry? They need each other."

"I know they do," said Rowena, "but I think this is something they must work out for themselves."

"Rowena-"

"Godric, he can take care of himself now."

Godric considered that for a moment. In all likelihood, Salazar and Helga would come to trust each other again without his help. But old habits die hard. His resolve must have shown in his face, for Rowena sighed.

"At least tell me what you are planning."

"I have not yet decided," Godric admitted. "I was thinking of asking them to visit the next prospective students together."

Rowena just looked at him. "After what happened last time?"

Maybe not. "Working on the last of the environmental charms on the lower levels?"

"We finished those last week."

"Collecting more house-elves?"

"We already have more than we need."

Godric scowled. "You could be a little more helpful."

"I am being helpful; I am stopping you from making mistakes. I thought you were good at strategising."

"Battle strategy, not human manipulation. That is closer to Salazar's area of expertise."

"Why does that not surprise me?" She frowned as Godric got to his feet. "Where are you going?"

Godric grinned at her. "Well, I always was better at improvising."

* * *

"Salazar, are you busy?"

Salazar kept his gaze on his potion. "What do you think, Godric?"

"Sorry. This will only take a moment."

"I am listening." He was still intent on his work, but Godric knew he genuinely was paying attention. Or at least, he hoped so.

"Rowena and I were discussing the possibility of running an advanced class focusing on the uses of rare plants in potions."

"Surely they will learn that in Helga's regular classes anyway."

"Yes, but not in sufficient detail for those who wish to specify in brewing later in life."

"Those students are more than welcome to come to me for assistance."

"Do you think you will have time?" Godric pointed out. "There will probably be a number of students who will need your help."

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "If I will not have the time to assist individual students, what makes you think I will have time to teach an entirely new class?"

Godric thought quickly. "It should be possible if you and Helga taught it together."

Salazar spared him a brief look. "I see. And what does Helga have to say about this?"

"I have not yet spoken to her about it," Godric admitted. "I was hoping that the two of you could meet to discuss it this evening."

Salazar shook his head. "I am afraid that will not be possible."

"What? Why not?"

"I have a prior arrangement."

"But this is important." He tried to keep the frustration from his voice, but Salazar still shot him a curious look.

"Important maybe, but hardly urgent. It can certainly wait for a day or so." Blue sparks shot from the potion and Salazar's attention was immediately diverted. "And perhaps we could continue this when there is less danger of us all being poisoned."

Godric was careful to wait until he was well out of ear shot before breaking into a string of curses. The one time Salazar had an arrangement just had to be a time when Godric was trying to help him. Admittedly, Salazar had not asked for his help, or given any indication that he wanted it, but it was still frustrating.

Godric set his teeth. Salazar might be stubborn, but if anyone could convince him to help, it was Helga. Provided, of course, that she did not have plans already too.

* * *

"I am sorry, Godric, but I will not be able to join you tonight."

Godric's shoulders slumped. "A prior arrangement?"

"I am afraid so."

Godric shook his head. This was getting ridiculous. "Are you sure it could not wait?"

Helga frowned. "It is not urgent, but then neither is this." She tilted he head to one side. "Godric, are you all right?"

"Me? Of course I am. Why would I not be?"

"Godric."

He forced a smile. "I am fine. Truly. What about you? You seemed a little upset yourself earlier."

"I was concerned," she admitted. "I think the matter has now been resolved though."

"I am glad to hear it," said Godric fervently. With the way his afternoon had gone, he needed some good news.

Helga smiled at him. "We are managing," she said. "It is just going to take a little time."

Godric looked up to meet her gaze. "Are you sure?"

Her smile turned rueful. "I do not think I will ever be sure of anything where he is concerned. But I have hope."

Godric nodded, but he said nothing. He too had hope, but he would have a good deal more if he knew they would be all right.

* * *

Godric slumped into his chair, too fed up to worry about appearances. Rowena shot him a curious look.

"Did things not go according to plan?"

Godric grimaced. "Not exactly. I tried to talk them into meeting to discuss the possibility of a new class, but they said they were both busy."

"Oh?"

"I did not ask for details." He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "I do not know what else to try."

Rowena shook her head, but thankfully refrained from repeating her earlier suggestions. Godric was not in the mood for being told he should just leave them alone. A minute later Helga arrived, and further discussion was cut short, much to Godric's annoyance. Salazar turned up soon after, and although he looked curiously at Godric, he did not try to bring up the afternoon's discussion. Rowena just sighed and began a discussion on student living arrangements while they waited for their food.

The meal proved to be as good as ever, but Godric was too preoccupied to really taste what he was eating. He was still racking his brains to think of something that would ease the still present tension.

"Godric?"

Godric started. He hadn't been paying attention to the conversation either. "I beg your pardon?"

Helga frowned at him. "Are you sure you are all right? You do not seem yourself."

"I am fine," Godric assured her. "Forgive me; I am a little preoccupied at the moment."

"We noticed," said Salazar. "Are you still thinking about that class idea?"

Rowena frowned, and Godric was quick to shake his head. "No, that can wait."

Salazar's eyes narrowed. "You did not think so earlier."

"I have had time to reconsider."

Salazar did not look convinced, but thankfully, Rowena took pity on him then. "Salazar, did you ever get a chance to look at those old Roman texts?"

Godric let out a sigh of relief. Salazar could be remarkably persistent, but appealing to his intellectual curiosity was always an effective distraction. Helga still looked concerned, but he gave her a smile and quickly returned to his food. He had planning to do.

It was only when Salazar rose to his feet that Godric realised the meal had ended.

"Where are you going?"

"To the infirmary."

That was more than enough to divert Godric's attention. "What? Are you hurt?"

Salazar sighed. "Godric, do I look hurt?"

Godric shook his head and sat back. "Please do not do that." Old habits really did die hard. "I thought you were meeting someone now."

"I am."

Godric frowned. "What?"

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "Considering the person I'm meeting is Helga, there is little point in leaving the castle, is there?"

"...What?"

Rowena rolled her eyes. "Godric, you sound like a parrot."

"Indeed," said Salazar dryly. "I was beginning to think I had an echo."

"Be nice," said Helga gently. She turned to Godric. "I offered to start teaching some more advanced healing charms."

Rowena nodded. "It is about time." She seemed to be struggling to hide a smile.

"I thought so." She gave Salazar a rather reproachful look. "I do not see why you did not learn earlier."

Salazar shrugged. "I would have gotten around to it eventually."

Godric finally recovered the power of speech. "So that is what the two of you will be doing this evening?"

They both nodded.

"There seemed little sense in waiting," said Helga.

Salazar nodded. "Apparently I cannot be trusted to avoid trouble."

"Can you blame me?"

Salazar's gaze softened. "I suppose not."

Helga smiled at him. "Precisely." She glanced at Godric. "You are more than welcome to join us, of course."

Godric shook his head. "Maybe another time. I have some work to be getting on with." He pointedly refused to look at Rowena. Helga smiled and rose to join Salazar.

"Then we will leave you to it."

She took Salazar's arm, and the two of them left the room.

Godric closed his eyes. "Not one word."

"Would I?" He could practically hear the smirk in Rowena's voice.

"How was I supposed to know they were already meeting?"

"You could have just taken my advice and not tried to interfere." She patted his arm. "Maybe next time."

Godric shook his head. "I think I will just stick to planning attacks on Dark wizards."

"That might be best," Rowena agreed. Her dark eyes were sparkling.

Godric's eyes narrowed. "You would not happen to have anything to do with this, would you?"

"Certainly not."

"Rowena..."

"I may have suggested after that last little incident that it might be worth Salazar learning more than the basics."

Godric slumped back. "And you let me run around all afternoon?"

"I did tell you to leave them alone." She smiled at him. "And is this really such a bad result?"

Godric considered it. There had been no harm done, and his friends were happy. All of them. He sighed and looked up.

"Not. Not at all."

Rowena squeezed his hand briefly. "I did not think so."

Godric smiled. No, not a bad result at all.

* * *

**I know it's ridiculous, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone, and I needed a break from revision/'Strange Visitors.' Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
